Je vis en toi
by Alounet
Summary: YAOI MattxTai Les pensées de Matt sur Tai, sur leur première fois, leur amour, etc... A découvrir si vous aimez ce couple !


Petit Yaoi sur Matt & Tai… Euh… Inspiré là comme ça sans que je m'y attende ! On aime ou on aime pas…

Je vis en toi (POV Matt) 

Nous avions à peine seize ans.

Nous étions si jeune… Je pense que c'est une chose dont je me souviendrais à vie.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle, filles ou garçons, je crois qu'au fond de moi, je me destinais à toi, je crois qu'au fond de moi, je t'attendais.

Nous n'avions qu'onze ans qu'au fond de moi je te regardais avec désir, que je ne voulais rien avouer. Nous étions encore des gosses, alors cet amour qu'on développe chacun de notre côté, on l'appelle « amitié ». Et parce que toi pour moi, mais moi pour toi, nous étions « spéciaux » on se dit meilleurs amis.

Mon meilleur ami… Je t'ai aimé assez vite. Mais l'amour commence souvent par une dispute, et des disputes on en a eu.

Tu étais notre chef, je voulais-te contre dire. Par moment, tu ne prenais pas la bonne solution, il fallait que je te le dise.

Grâce à toi, nous sommes restés une équipe. Grâce à toi, nous avons eu les meilleurs amis du monde autour de nous.

Tu étais le chef d'une bande de gamins en colonie de vacances qui se retrouve sur l'île fantastique de l'horreur et de l'épouvante, pourchassé par des montres.

Izzy était le cerveau, Joe la sagesse, Sora le cœur, Mimi la tendresse, Kari et T.K. l'innocence, toi tu étais notre chef… Et moi j'étais… Moi j'étais tellement fou de toi.

Puis nous sommes revenus. Nous étions encore jeunes. Et tu m'as blessé.

Parce qu'il fallait être normal, tu es sorti avec Sora. Mais tu t'es comporté comme un idiot avec elle.

Moi je ne disais rien, moi j'étais jaloux. Moi je regardais. Moi j'appréhendais. Etais-tu amoureux d'elle ? Je sais aujourd'hui que non. Elle l'a très bien compris, elle a donc préféré rompre un jour…

Ce jour la tu m'as dit que tu le savais depuis le départ, mais que ce n'était pas grave, vu que j'étais là.

Ce jour là j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Puis les nouveaux sont arrivés. La bataille dans le Digimonde a repris. Sora s'est rapprochée de moi.

Je te voyais tourner autour des filles, je pensais que tu n'étais pas pour moi. Je pensais que finalement, je me trompais, tu ne partageais pas les mêmes choses que moi.

Je t'en ai voulu, j'étais triste.

Heureusement la musique était là, et Sora aussi.

Je me suis consolé avec elle, je croyais t'oublier dans ses bras. Mais j'étais incapable de lui dire je t'aime, incapable d'allez plus loin avec elle.

Finalement, les fêtes de fin d'année sont passées, nous avons vaincu un nouvel ennemi.

Finalement la saint Valentin approchait, je t'ai envoyé cette lettre ou je me confiais.

J'ai rompu avec Sora quelques jours auparavant.

Le soir de ce 14 février fut la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Tu es arrivé, tu étais touché, tu m'avais répondu par lettre. Tu me l'as donné. Je l'ai lu. Je t'ai aimé, à nouveau. Je t'ai embrassé. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Je ne voulais plus te quitter. Nous avions perdu trop de temps.

Tu étais d'accord.

Je t'ai embrassé, tu as effleuré mon corps avec ta main. Je t'ai caressé les cheveux. Tu as passé ta langue dans mon cou, tu m'as fait plaisir. Tu m'as déshabillé, j'ai déchiré ta chemise. Nos corps nus, l'un contre l'autre, se sont retrouvés sous mes draps. Je t'ai contemplé. Je t'ai admiré. Tu m'as chuchoté des mots d'amour. Je t'ai confié ma peur, je t'ai confié mes crantes. Tu avais peur aussi. Tu m'as rassuré. Nous nous sommes enlacés. Nous avons franchi le cap. J'ai pris l'objet de tous mes désirs dans ma bouche, tu m'as fait la même chose. Je t'ai demandé d'entrer en moi, d'être présent en moi. Tu as était doucement. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Je t'ai aimais encore plus. Tu m'as fait tant de plaisir. J'ai jouis. Toi aussi. Tu as voulu m'offrir ta virginité. Quel cadeau tu pouvais me faire.

Nous avons fait l'amour ce soir du 14 février. Nous sommes devenus plus que des meilleurs amis.

Des petits amis.

Le lendemain matin tu m'as demandé si je voulais bien être ton petit copain.

Je t'ai dit oui.

Nous l'avons dit à Mimi, puis à Joe. Ils nous comprenaient. Kari et T.K. l'avaient devinés depuis longtemps. On l'a dit à Izzy, puis à Sora.

Elle était si contente pour nous, au fond d'elle-même, elle trouvait ça bien.

Nos familles ont étaient surprises, puis ils ont accepté.

On a finit nos études, emménagé ensemble.

On a était heureux, on a partagé tant de choses.

J'avais 26 ans lorsque nous allions fêter nos 10 ans, un 14 février.

J'avais oublié les fleurs. Je suis tête en l'air, j'oublie toujours quelque chose.

Je suis passé au supermarché.

Cet individu est arrivé. Il nous a demander de nous allonger. De ne pas bouger. Il y avait cette femme en ceinte. Elle a crié, elle a pleuré. Il a voulu la tuée. Il a pointé son arme. Je me suis interposé.

Tu as perdu l'amour de ta vie, si j'étais cet amour.

Mon cœur a cessé de battre, mais il bat toujours, au fond du tiens.

Car je t'aime toujours.

Je ne suis pas mort, je vis en toi.


End file.
